


HAHAHAHAHA!

by SlytherinFyreQueen



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinFyreQueen/pseuds/SlytherinFyreQueen
Summary: This ultimatly will be a bunch of one-shots mostly if not all smut.Most of them are Joker and Harley Quinn.Breif summary is in a note on eachWarning: As always with Harley and Joker be prepared for some abuse





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Britt. My own Personal Ivy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Britt.+My+own+Personal+Ivy).



AN: This a quick smut, Joker, Harley, Death of Batman you know the normal stuff HAHAHA!

 

 

Harley lay there on the floor. She couldn't get up. The weight of the dark-caped man sitting on her was too much, and her arm felt like it was on fire. The sight of her own blood was making her sick and she was convinced this was how she would die. 

 

Batsy was going to murder her. She tried to scream but no words came out. She saw her life flash before her eyes. She was going to die without her puddin. She would never see him smile again. She was never going to be able to show him she loved him and had done since she first saw him. 

 

She heard someone come in the room. She heard the footsteps but passed out and didn't know what happened. 

 

He had come in late tonight; she was going to be mad at him. He'd had so many matters to attend to and it had taken him longer than he'd expected. Maybe plotting anarchy wasn't the best idea, after all. He walked into the bedroom and placed a large box on the dresser; wanting to take a quick shower before he met with his lover's anger. 

He rushed to finish his shower because he knew she was going to be mad. It was the night before their anniversary. Climbing out of the shower and drying off, he dressed in his favourite suit. He needed to look good for his woman. Oh, and what a woman she was.

He tried to curl up next to her but she started to move, it was another nightmare he could tell. She had them all the time. He pulled her closer. 

"Harley, my love," he said, as he gently started rubbing her back.

 

Her eyes flew open; she turned to look at her husband. 

"Darling, it's the nightmare of the Manor, of the Bat!" She started to cry. 

"Darling, let Daddy take it all away, I can make the nightmares stop." 

He was the dominant one in the relationship and they both got turned on when she called him Daddy. She looked up at him with tear-stained eyes. She didn't need to say the words out loud, he already knew the answer.

"Please," she whispered.

"Close your eyes."

She did as he asked. He reached into the nightstand drawer, pulled out a gun, and pointed it at her head as he knelt above her. 

"Do you really want this?" She opened her eyes and looked up at him. 

He turned the gun to his own head. "Why do you want to do this to me, Harles? Why do you want to leave me? Don't I make you laugh?" 

She started to cry, and sat up and threw her arms around him. 

"I'll never leave ya, Mista J." 

He put the gun down and pulled her unto his lap, and she looked up at him. He knew that look in her eyes.

"Yes, Baby Girl?" he asked. 

"Please."

He reached behind her and pulled her in close, kissing her and she leaned in further to deepen the kiss. He broke off the kiss and tilted her head back, before starting to kiss her neck. 

"You know, Harley, you are far too tempting." 

He began kissing down her chest until he reached her nipples, and then started sucking on them as he reached one hand into her panties. He started rubbing her opening as he took his thumb are started circling her clit. He dropped her tit from his mouth and moved back to her neck, kissing and lightly biting it.

"Puddin, I'm sorry I was a bad girl tonight."

"It's okay Harley dear, I forgive you." 

He started kissing down her neck to her stomach as he pushed his long fingers into her warmth. This sent her to the edge. She needed him inside her now. 

"Please," she begged, "Please, I need you inside me now."

He removed his hand and unbuttoned his pants, letting his rock-hard member hang out. He lowered himself over her so that his member was against her opening. 

"How bad do you want this, Baby Girl? Let me hear you beg!"

"Daddy, please ... need you inside me, Puddin ... Please Mista J!"

He thrust into her so hard her head bounced against the purple headboard. He turned into an animal when he had her under him, fucking her tiny, unbreakable body, that could bend in amazing ways.

"Pound me, Daddy, like you want to pound Batsy."

"Turn over." he ordered. 

She turned so that she was on her hands and knees.

"Want to play a game?" 

"Yes yes yes, Mista J!" she screamed. 

He slammed his cock into her ass as she let out a scream, thrusting over and over, laughing his wicked laugh, pounding her so hard she passed out. 

He laid her down on the bed. He had the most amazing woman ever, and the perfect play toy, and he never wanted to give her up. Her demons played perfectly with his.

For now they would sleep, and she could have her present in the morning. No one was going to disturb them tonight. Especially Batman, you see his gift to Harley was the Bat's head on a silver platter. He had killed the Bat just so he could stop his Harley Quinn's nightmares.


	2. Bank Robbing is Normal Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker plans to rob a bank, He wants to use Harley as a decoy but she dresses the wrong way. 
> 
> WARNING: This chapter does merge onto the borderline of rape.

It was the middle of the day. Bright sunny day in Gotham it was the perfect day to rob the bank. 

He had it all planned out.

His Harles would walk in the front door and knock out the guard. His goons would follow her in and take out the cameras and then kill everyone in sight.

They would leave the manager alive just barely so he couldn't push the silent alarm. They would lead him into the vault and empty the safety deposit boxes and the cash into bags. Out the backdoor would be a bus from a retirement home. No one would suspect that and they would get away. or as least that is what he told his goons.

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Harley did her best to look good that morning. She knew Mista J wanted her to look like one of those boring normal people. She put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a red shirt. She stood in front of the mirror she didn’t know the person who was staring back at her. She didn't look like herself she didn't like it. 

She walked out of the bedroom to see Mista J sitting at his desk. She walked over to him. He heard her coming because of her high heels clicking on the cement floor. He turned around and took one look at her. This was not his Harley. He couldn't do this to her. This was his Harley. 

“HARLEY WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SHIT YOU'RE WEARING” he screamed

“but … but… Puddin I thought you wanted me to blend in”

He walked up to her and slammed her into the wall. Pinning her hands above her head. 

“ Do you really think this is what I want” 

“No Daddy I just thought..”

He interrupted her. “That's your problem Harley you think,” he said as he slapped her causing her mouth to start bleeding. The sight of her blood sent him into overdrive. He slammed his lips into hers. 

The taste of her blood on his lip sent him over the edge. He grabbed her shirt and ripped it off her not caring that he destroyed it. He took a deep breath breathing her scent in. He needed her now.

He picked her up and threw her across the room she landed on the bed. He ran over to her and pulled her pants off. She was left in her bra and panties. Red and black of course. 

He grabbed her panties. “It's a shame I liked these” he growled as he ripped them off. 

He unzipped the fly of his purple pants. And let his hard member free. 

He grabbed onto her hips and flipped her over. And smacked her ass “ This is mine he said

He leaned over her so his mouth was at her neck. He grabbed the clasp on her bra and undid it. He reached under her to grab her nipples and he pulled on them hard. She gasped at the pain. 

He reached next to the bed and grabbed Her bat. He pushed it under her neck and grabbed both sides choking her as he slammed his member into her opening. 

He pulled back on the bat and pushed her forward with his hips as he thrust into her.

She could hardly breathe as he pounded into her driving her into the mattress. 

Each thrust more powerful than the last. 

He was so close. He could hear her choking trying so hard to breathe. 

“Please….. Mista….J….I can’t…”

She passed out from lack of oxygen. 

 

He released the bat. She was laying there unconscious 

He continued to pound into her. 

Watching her body bounce all over the place and her not being able to do anything about made him come undone. 

He shot his hot seed into her.

She began to come too..

“What…...Happened….Puddin”

“You gave me the best morning of my life. Not get up cunt and get dressed we have a bank to rob”


	3. Chapter 3

This was it. This was the big day. The day they were robbing Gotham National Bank. 

It was a simple plan. His goons would walk inside, shoot up the place, keep the cops off as he cut a hole into the back of the vult and took the money. It would be loaded up onto the bus from the old folks home. No one is going to stop them. He would get far enough away then activate explosive dots he placednin each of his goons masks blowing their heads to pieces leaving no trace.

( A few hours later )

He arived home and unloaded thee moneyx and jewels onto his bed so he could count them. 

Just then Harley came home from her day with that red head Ivy. 

"PUDDIN IM HOME" She yelled in her sing song voice. She walked into the room and over to him. 

She was wearing her black fishnet stocking, a red thong, a black and red tutu, and her tight leather corset which made her look good enough to eat. 

A low growl escaped his mouth. 

He grabbed her and threw her down on the pile of money.. grabbing her legs he pushed them open ripping a huge hole in her stocking so he didn't even need to undress her. He pulled her thong out of thr way and slammed his cock into her already wet hole. 

A small scream escaped her mouth as the force of him entering her put pressure on her hips. 

He kept thrusting into harder and harder so she was bouncing off the bed, money and jewels flying everyplace. He flipped her over onto her hands and knees. He ripped her stocking even more creating s larger hole. He slapped her ass leaving a huge red imprint of his hand on her perfectly round ass. He reached down so he was breathing in her ear. He grabbed a stack of cash and shoved in her mouth. 

"Bite on this bitch as i destroy that pretty little ass of yours"

She bit down hard she knew what was to come. 

He placed his cock at her puckered hole and started to rub the tip of his cock against it. 

" You know Harley… you left all day to go with Ivy.. you made me rob that bank myself, count this money myself. That earns you a punishment"

" What cha gonna do Mista J?" Harley said removing the stack of money from her mouth."

"This" he replied as he slammed his entire cock into her tight ass. Not giving her time to get used to the sensation of being full he started trusting hard and fast.

She was screaming

He reached around her and pulled her tits out of her corset. He grabbed a pair of his joke teeth out of the top drawer and placed one on each nipple calming them down hard. 

He kept pounding her tight ass getting closer and closer to release. She was screaming his name. 

Just then he saw something next to the bed. 

It was Harleys hammer. He took the handle and slammed it into her dripping wet cunt. Pounding into her ass and fucking her with the handle. She was coming undone. 

She let go giving into the waves of pain and pleasure. Riding the waves of orgasm after orgasm. 

As she let go so did he. Releasing his hot sticky load deep into her ass. He pulled out and watched the mix of cum and blood run down her ass. 

He smacked her ass.

"Go clean up Harles, and maybe later you can have desert"

She bounced up. Kissed him. 

"Thank ya Puddin, I needed that" 

She skipped off to the shower to clean up.


End file.
